pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM068: Real Life...Inquire Within!
is the 25th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synopsis Ash and others go to the Pokémon Center for the school's work experience program. However, the Nurse Joy that works there is in a bad shape due to a cold. Ash and the others decide to do her duties, but then bad company shows up in the form of one of the Team Skull members. Episode Plot Ash and his Pokémon just had lunch. Poipole starts playing with Pikachu, and Ash joins in, too, by tickling him. Kukui wonders if he should be laid back, and reminds Ash about the job day. Ash gasps, and soon he heads off, passing by the Pokémon School. However, Team Skull grunts - Zipp, Rapp and Tupp - intercept him. Seeing he has Poipole, the Team Skull grunts feel insulted, believing he is showing off. Ash denies this, and takes Rotom's advice to simply pass by these ruffians. The trio refuses Ash to pass by, and demand a battle. Ash takes them on, as Team Skull grunts send Salandit, Zubat and Garbodor, who use Scratch, Leech Life and Venoshock. Pikachu evades the former two attacks, and as Garbodor is to use its attack, its arm emits a horrid smell. Zipp feels Garbodor has something stuck in its arm. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, electrocuting Team Skull's Pokémon. Ash thinks he should have Nurse Joy check it out. Zipp yells out he should mind his own business, and rides off on his motorcycle with Tupp and Rapp away. Rotom reminds Ash he'll be late. Ash dashes off to the Pokémon Center, where he meets up with his classmates and apologizes for being late. He is still excited for this job day at the Pokémon Center. Poipole is interested in Ash's classmates, whom Ash introduces to Poipole. Poipole starts snuggling with Pikachu, who emits electricity that is absorbed by Togedemaru. Rotom tells Poipole is behaving like this since yesterday. Lillie is glad Poipole has befriended Pikachu and others, though Lana compares them to her sisters, and Mallow thinks it is fun to have such a big family. Kiawe sees Nurse Joy is late, who arrives into the room and barely greets them. Nurse Joy wears a surgical mask, pretending she is just having a cold. She nearly faints, as Blissey puts a bag on ice on her head, and Comfey emits a healing pulse to heal her. Kiawe points out she should get some rest, but Nurse Joy furiously states she has to take care of the Pokémon Center. The class wants to work in her stead, since they came here for the job, and want to repay Nurse Joy for the healing services she does. Nurse Joy acknowledges them and lets them do that. She shows a device, from which they can read the manual about the things they do not understand about the job. Rotom copies the data and will help them out with the manual. The class waves goodbye to Nurse Joy, who goes to the other room. Sophocles doubts if they can really do this, but his friends are confident they can do their best with teamwork. In the dressing room, Mallow expresses she always wanted to wear the Pokémon Center outfit, while Lillie reminds she has to look like a grown-up, and act like one. Meanwhile, Ash wears the pink skirt, but Kiawe and Sophocles point out he is wearing that wrong. The boys go to find the male uniform, while Ash goes to the next door, where he finds the girls. The girls are proud of their uniforms, until they see Ash is wearing the exact one, too. Ash is wondering if there are other ones in their section. Mallow becomes excited, and she and the girls take Ash away. The girls put some make-up on Ash, and take Rotom's Laki wig. Later, Kiawe and Sophocles are taken aback to see Ash looking like a girl, who admits he does not know what happened to him, either. The girls think Ash looks cute like this, while Rotom takes pictures of his "Forme Change". Ash yells out the boys have to look like this, too, but Kiawe and Sophocles show there really are male outfits. After a while, a person enters the Pokémon Center, greeting the new staff. He wonders about Nurse Joy, whom Lillie describes having caught a cold, hence why they are her substitutes. She and Rotom remind Ash what to say, who asks the person if he wants to have his Pokémon rest in this place. The person confirms this, and places his Poké Balls into the plate slots. Lillie takes them, and nervously walks to the door, but slips down. Snowy catches the Poké Balls that nearly fell, and Lillie thanks it for that. A woman comes, and Sophocles welcomes her to the Pokémon Center. The woman places the Poké Ball into the plate slot, and asks for a room, which confuses Sophocles. Rotom reminds there are rent-able rooms at the second floor, and Sophocles and Lana show the woman to the room. Ash is surprised that Nurse Joy is doing all of his work, and is reminded there are lots of types of trainers. Rotom tells he and Kiawe should deliver a package. The two walk out, and find the truck they are to deliver the package to. Inside, James claims everyone's on a break, but Ash explains they delivered the package from the Pokémon Center. James turns around, and is startled to see the twerp. James commends him, and takes the package: a moisturizer for the Water-type Pokémon, which can be a bit brash. The Pokémon, Mareanie, leaps out of a can and glomps onto James, poisoning him. Ash and Kiawe are concerned, but James assures he is fine and this is just a way Mareanie shows affection. Kiawe, however, feels like he knows the guy from somewhere. Lana and Sophocles set the bed, and have Togedemaru and Popplio help them. Ash and Kiawe return to the Pokémon Center, and see Zipp of Team Skull. Zipp is startled and rides off on his motorcycle, though Ash thinks he had a reason for coming. The class has a lunch break, where the boys order meals, while the girls admire Mallow's lunch, shaped like a Steenee. Lana thinks Lillie's food looks amazing, too, since Hobbes had it delivered to her. As Sophocles goes to get another ice cream, Kiawe and Ash see Zipp is still at the door. With the break over, the class resumes their duties. Mallow and Ash greet the old lady from the marketplace. She knew Nurse Joy caught a cold from the rumors from the market, and gives out some fruits. Mallow goes to deliver the fruits, while the lady gives some to the Pokémon, too. Lillie takes over Ash's counter duty, as he goes to help Kiawe. The latter is bathing a Tauros, while Ash sends an Alolan Exeggutor to brush it. Pikachu goes to the top of Alolan Exeggutor to brush it, while Ash takes the lower half. Poipole is interested in Alolan Exeggutor's tail, but Ash warns it not to touch that. Lillie gives a woman her Mincinno back. Mallow notes Lillie is a lot less nervous, who is excited to see lots of Pokémon. Suddenly, Ash rolls past by them and bashes into a fence outside the Pokémon Center. He warns Poipole, who is amused, that touching Alolan Exeggutor's tail is dangerous. Seeing Zipp at the door, he questions why is he here, believing it is about Garbodor. Zipp claims that is not his business, but Ash pushes him inside. The class surrounds Zipp, who sends Garbodor out. Everyone is overwhelmed by its stench, but Lillie notes Garbodor is in pain. Zipp does not know when this started to happen. Blissey sees something in Garbodor's arm, making Lillie believe poison is clogged inside. Ash remembers Garbodor could not attack with Venoshock when he battled it earlier this day. Ash and Kiawe are displeased, since Zipp should've taken better care of Garbodor. Ash wonders what would Nurse Joy do now. Suddenly, Nurse Joy appears at the entrance of the Pokémon Center, and takes on the case. She orders some earpicks, which the class is amazed she got better. Sophocles gets some earpicks, as Joy reminds Garbodor's poison can get clogged, due to it living in unclean environments. Nurse Joy gets some sludge out, while the class wishes to help out, too. Joy has the class get some buckets, massage Garbodor's fingers and have them take care of its other fingers, and to clean up the mess around. At evening, Ash tries to get a stuck sludge out, while Sophocles brings a washbin, being out of buckets. He manages to take out the solified sludge, and gets sprayed by Venoshock, while everyone is overwhelmed by the gruesome smell. Popplio uses Bubble Beam, soaking Ash and negating the stench. Garbodor has recovered, and Nurse Joy reminds Zipp needs to regularly check Garbodor, to make sure this does not repeat. Zipp is ashamed, claiming how lame this is. However, he buys an earpick, but claims it is just a souvenir before walking out. The class is glad Garbodor has recovered, and so has Nurse Joy. Much to their surprise, they see two Nurse Joy at the same time. One of them explains that she heard her sister got sick, and came from Akala Island to help her out. Melemele Island's Nurse Joy is glad for the help, and for Comfey and Blissey for looking after her. The class admits it was hard to work, but fun in the end. Joy replies this concludes the job day, but wishes she could have seen them working. Rotom shows pictures it took, including Ash dressed like a girl, making him shout out not to show those pictures. In the end, Rotom takes a picture of the class and Nurse Joy-s. At night, Akala Island's Nurse Joy decides to return home. This surprises the other Nurse Joy, since it is quite late. Much to her greater shock, she sees her sister being carried away by a bunch of Comfey, who appear to be Ride Pokémon. Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Comfey (JP), Garbodor (US). *This is the first time that only one member of Team Rocket, James, appears in the episode. Gallery SM068 2.png SM068 3.png SM068 4.png SM068 5.png SM068 6.png SM068 7.png SM068 8.png SM068 9.png SM068 10.png SM068 11.png SM068 12.png SM068 13.png SM068 14.png SM068 15.png SM068 16.png SM068 17.png SM068 18.png SM068 19.png SM068 20.png SM068 21.png SM068 22.png }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Team Skull Category:Episodes written by Jun'ichi Fujisaku Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Yoshitaka Makino Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Beasts Category:Episodes focusing on Nurse Joy